Khelya Inghan
Présentation générale "Les Morts ont un grand point fort par rapport aux vivants. Contrairement à eux, il ne se posent pas de questions existentielles, n'ont pas de remords, ni même de sentiments. Mais par-dessus tout, et c'est ce que j'aime chez eux... Ils ne mentent jamais." Khelya Inghan Nom : Khelya Inghan Surnoms : La Faucheuse de l'Enfer, la Fille de la Mort, l'Ange de la Mort Surnoms (Alternative) : Le Chevalier de l'Enfer, la Championne de la Création, la Sauveuse, l'Univers hurlant vengeance Âge : ''120 ans, née un 10 Mai ''Sexe : ''Femme ''Espèce : Moitié démone, moitié vampire (Enfer Alternatif, et moitié vampire endormie) Apparence Khelya est une femme d'environ vingt-quatre ans, à quelques tours de pendule près, si on en croit son apparence. Ses yeux sont rouges et ses cheveux noirs et rouges coupés un peu en-dessous de la nuque. Ses cheveux ont toutefois une couleur étrange car selon la lumière, le rouge et le noir peuvent sembler plus ou moins dominants. A son index gauche se trouve Ryokô, anneau rouge parcouru de lignes noires. Depuis son retour à Urania, elle a également un pendentif représentant un cercueil inversé, aux nuances vertes et noires orné d'un rubis taillé en sphère et incrusté dans une face. Un discret bouton sur le bas permet d'ouvrir le cercueil, révélant une mini-fresque d'un phénix attendant patiemment près d'une faux plantée dans le sol et, en haut, un papillon bleu et un autre rouge volant ensemble. Lorsqu'elle les a, ses faux à une main sont toujours accrochées à sa taille, sur les côtés. Elle a plusieurs tenues possibles : *Elle porte souvent une robe mauve allant jusqu'aux mollets, puis des bottes noires, et un manteau noir assez fin, à capuche, aux nuances bleu nuit s'il fait très clair. Son bas et sa fermeture à boutons sont couverts de déchirures diverses. *Elle peut aussi opter pour une tenue de voyage étant en cuir noir. Pantalon et haut fermé par une série de petits boutons rouges remplacent alors sa robe mais elle a toujours son éternel manteau. *Elle a d'autres tenues mais elles n'ont pas encore été vues à Urania. Apparence non canon (Alternative) Suite à ses aventures et mésaventures, Khelya a changé. Elle arbore ainsi plus souvent une armure légère grise et bleue, les parties grises étant des protections métalliques. Elles représentent souvent des têtes de corbeau, notamment les épaulières. Elle porte également souvent de longues mitaines dont l'extérieur est bardé d'os, dessinant un bras et une main squelettiques par-dessus son membre. Elle porte toujours un large anneau d'or au poignet droit, si large qu'il ne tient que grâce aux vêtements passés dessous. Le bleu est le tissu, souvent une sorte de robe légère passée en-dessous. Le changement le plus important est toutefois visible au niveau des yeux de Khelya. Après avoir obtenu le Sang de Transcendance, ses yeux ont perdu leur couleur rouge. Ils sont devenus marrons avec des stries rouges, comme l'étaient ceux de Cyranu. Caractère Si on devait résumer Khelya, ce serait par son trait le plus dominant : son humanité. Il a été noté à plusieurs reprises que malgré sa nature démoniaque, elle faisait preuve de bien plus de bons sentiments que ses pairs. Ainsi, Khelya a résolument un bon fond. Toujours pleine d'entrain et énergique, elle se donne toujours à fond dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Elle est également très sociable et ne s'épanouit qu'au contact de ses proches. Elle n'est toutefois pas du genre "fleur bleue", possédant un caractère bien trempé voir brutal. Elle applique à merveille le concept de "qui aime bien, châtie bien", tout en veillant à ne pas devenir insupportable. Elle se révèle également être particulièrement insoumise. Elle apprécie tout particulièrement sa liberté et préférerait mourir plutôt que de la perdre. Exiger quoi que ce soit d'elle sans qu'elle en voit le bien fondé, ou avoir son respect, est inutile, de même qu'essayer de la faire ployer. Beaucoup en on fait l'amère expérience. Rebelle dans l'âme, Khelya n'accorde également que difficilement sa confiance. Mais lorsque c'est le cas, elle est prête à tout pour ceux s'en montrant digne. Elle a également soif d'aventures et n'apprécie guère l'idée de rester sans rien faire. Enfin, elle est particulièrement têtue et ne change que difficilement d'avis. De même lorsqu'elle a une idée en tête, lui faire renoncer n'est pas chose aisée, que ce soit raisonnable ou non. Il est à noter qu'auparavant, Khelya était plus froide et moins joviale, du fait des multiples traumatismes ayant marqué son premier siècle d'existence. Il arrive parfois que des réminiscence de cette époque soit visible, lorsqu'elle est particulièrement en détresse psychologique. Ce sont toutefois ces catastrophes qui poussent Khelya a essayer d'être meilleure. Elle reste cependant une démone. Ainsi, elle agit selon les us des coutumes des démons, ce qui implique une plus grande facilité à tuer ou en venir à des méthodes musclées. Il est à noter que du fait de la mort de sa mère enceinte, Khelya a de l'empathie pour les orphelins et les enfants. Elle peut ainsi faire preuve d'une attitude quasi maternelle avec, ce qui surprend parfois. Elle s'entend également plutôt bien avec eux. De manière plus générale, Khelya aime la hauteur. Il n'est ainsi pas rare de la voir sur des toits. De même, elle aime rêvasser pendant la nuit ou se poser dans un cimetière, qu'elle ne trouve pas effrayant le moins du monde. Il en va de même avec les crypte et autres lieux hantés, qu'elle ne craint pas. De même que les fantômes et autres types de mort-vivants, en ayant toujours côtoyé. Elle a également l'étrange manie de ne jamais fermer les fenêtres et de dormir plus que de raison. Son sommeil est d'ailleurs particulièrement profond, mais peu agité. Elle est également très fleur-bleue pour tout ce qui concerne les relations amoureuses de ses proches. Elle adore également les chats et l'alcool. Son cocktail préféré est le traditionnel Bloody Mary. Elle est également une fumeuse occasionnelle de pavot, qu'elle consomme à l'aide d'un calumet. A l'inverse, elle a une peur panique des araignées, quelle que soit leur taille. Elle est également nullissime en cuisine, étant capable de créer des catastrophes monstrueuses et improbables en tentant de préparer n'importe quel plat. Quoi qu'il en soit, Khelya ne laisse jamais indifférents ceux qui la rencontrent, que ce soit en bon ou en mal. Caractère non-canon (Alternative) "Parce que figure toi que tandis que toi tu hérites ton grand pouvoir d'une illumination provenant de je-ne-sais-quel fantasme de l'univers, Khelya, elle, a traversé les mondes, chevauché des étendues dévastées, exploré des contrées inhospitalières, sauvé des peuples en perdition, risqué sa vie pour préserver celles de civils, participé à la réconciliation de deux peuples se faisant la guerre depuis des millénaires, tracé son chemin à travers un monde rongé par les Abysses et la corruption, ou encore affronté ses plus terribles peurs pour mettre fin aux souffrances d'une personne qu'elle n'avait jamais considérée comme une amie. Elle a même été jusqu'à sacrifier son sang, et la couleur de ses yeux, juste parce que ça lui permettait de devenir un peu plus forte et capable d'affronter les épreuves qu'on traverse tous aujourd'hui. Mais bon. J'imagine que cela est bien peu de choses à côté de ce que TOI, tu as fais pour en arriver là." Ichigo du Trèfle "J'ai tenté de suivre la voie de la vengeance, j'ai fait que des conneries. Un peu de... Retenue, ne fait pas de mal. Quand il le faut, bien entendu." Khelya Inghan Les divers événements de cette alternative ont eu un impact non négligeable sur la Faucheuse. Que ce soit en général avec l'Univers partant en vrille ou sur un plan personnel avec la perte de Cyranu, Khelya n'a pas été épargnée. Cela a quelque peu durci son caractère, diminuant son seuil de tolérance général et ses scrupules. Ayant été prise pour cible à de nombreuses reprises, Khelya en a tiré une forte amertume et un désir de vengeance affirmé. De même, elle n'accorde plus que très difficilement son pardon. Impitoyable, elle a alors pris des décisions parfois radicales, certaines qu'elle a regretté plus tard. C'est notamment le cas de sa transformation en Chevalier de l'Enfer qui a quelque peu modifié son caractère. Elle était ainsi très sûre d'elle, voir trop, à la limite de l'orgueil. Ses peurs avaient également été altérées pour se changer en désir de revanche, exacerbant ses envie de voir le sang couler. Elle était également plus sensible à la colère, perdant de plus en plus la maîtrise d'elle-même. Cela s'est également vu avec une philosophie sans pitié à base de "La fin justifie les moyens". Les atrocités qu'elle a commise sous l'influence de la Marque Sanglante de Caïn la hantent encore et il n'est pas rare qu'elle ait des hallucinations s'y rapportant, prenant généralement sa propre forme de Chevalier. Khelya se sent également coupable de la destruction d'Urania, bien que les armée des druides aient déjà détruit ce qui pouvait l'être. Ce sentiment la pousse encore plus à aider les survivants autant qu'elle le peut. Les nombreuses pertes dans l'entourage de Khelya n'ont également pas aidé sa psyché. Ayant été parfois forcée de tuer des gens qu'elle connaissait, ou d'en voir mourir, l'ont rendue mélancolique. Elle fait preuve d'une grande fatigue psychologique et tient le coup en augmentant sa consommation de pavot. Le destin tragique d'Erik et Tyrande a largement contribué à cet état de fait. Cela ne l'empêche pas de se battre de toutes ses forces pour un avenir meilleur. Malgré ses traumatismes et erreurs, elle garde la tête haute et ne perd pas espoir, ce qui ironiquement lui attire encore plus de problèmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, Khelya ne rêve que d'en finir et d'enfin être en paix. Elle ne se considère d'ailleurs pas comme "L'Espoir de l'Univers" ou la "Sauveuse" et est toujours gênée lorsqu'on lui rappelle ses actions et leur importance. Elle a exprimé son désir de raccrocher sa faux une fois Agrrav vaincue. La mort de Cyranu ayant ruiné ses projets d'avenir, elle voit la proposition d'Ichigo de devenir la marraine de son enfant comme un nouvel espoir. Elle espère également pouvoir arracher Erya aux Abysses, se sentant également coupable de sa corruption. Khelya a également exprimé sa peur, plus forte que jamais, de se retrouver seule, "au milieu des tombes". Une peur que les événements justifient. Elle craint également de sombrer dans la démence et un désir de vengeance qu'elle peine à contrôler. Elle a néanmoins à plusieurs reprises réussi à le mettre de côté pour faire ce qui "était juste". Ou du moins essayer. Il a d'ailleurs été remarqué par Ichigo que l'attitude "généreuse" de Khelya était un moyen pour elle de combler le vide laissé par la mort de Cyranu. Ainsi, même après la défaite d'Hepthydre et le sauvetage de l'Univers apparent qui l'accompagne, Khelya se révèle n'être plus qu'une ruine. Déprimée, elle s'épuise physiquement et mentalement à aider les autres, la conduisant vers une mort certaine. Une mort qu'elle recherchait, malgré les conséquences désastreuses que cela aurait, avec Agrrav toujours en activité. Khelya remonte doucement la pente mais son état mental est clairement préoccupant et ce depuis la disparition de Cyranu et Erya. Compétences Physiques : *'Agilité :' Première chose remarquable chez la Faucheuse est son agilité, raison pour laquelle elle a délaissé le port d'armure au final. Esquivant les attaques tel un feu-follet, elle virevolte avec ses lames, traçant son chemin dans le sang avec une grâce mortelle, comparée plusieurs fois à une danse. Surtout avec ses petites faux, en fait, où ses mouvement sont en réalité similaires à des pas de tango. De fait, elle sait très bien danser. Elle est également capable de grimper rapidement quand cela s'avère nécessaire, parcourir les toits, nager et même danser. *'Corps à corps : '''Même sans armes, Khelya sait se défendre avec ses poings. Sa force physique peu impressionnante est comblée par son agilité et sa technique. *'Faux :' La spécialité de Khelya est le maniement de la faux, une grande ou deux petites. Elle tient généralement ces deux dernières à l'envers pour changer subitement en plein assaut, surprenant l'adversaire. *'Silence :' Du fait de ses talents d'assassine, Khelya sait se faire discrète quand il le faut. Elle est cependant loin d'égaler Jorgo Dil' Tark, qui lui a donné quelques leçons. *'Vision Nocturne :' Peut-être le seul attribut de sa mère qui reste tout le temps actif, Khelya voit très bien dans l'obscurité. Sans être une parfaite nyctalopie, elle voit mieux que la moyenne dans ces conditions. Magiques : *'Changement de forme :' Khelya peut prendre d'autres formes pour augmenter ses talents magiques ou physiques, mais cela demande plusieurs conditions. Détaillé plus bas. *'Guérison Classique :' Khelya a quelques bases en magie de guérison mais cela reste anecdotique. *'Guérison Nécromantique :' La guérison que Khelya utilise, dérivée de la nécromancie. Plus lente et désagréable que sa version habituelle, elle n'affecte en aucun cas les âmes. Khela est cependant capable de guérir un grand nombre de blessures, même profondes ou étendues. Le contrecoup est l'épuisement que cela cause. *'Maîtrise du Sang :' Du fait de sa mère, Khelya est capable de contrôler son sang une fois hors de son corps. Elle ne maîtrise cependant que très peu cette faculté, sa mère n'ayant pas pu lui apprendre et les Pouvoirs du Sang étant très rares. *'Familiers :' Khelya peut invoquer les trois animaux liés à elle, le chat spectral Banshee, le cheval mort-vivant Cauchemar et le Corbeau Abyssal Murmure. *'Nécromancie :' De son père, Khelya a hérité une prédisposition certaine à la nécromancie. Elle l'apprit sous la tutelle de Khel Tkhazar, son professeur et mentor. Son niveau est acceptable, lui permettant de maîtriser une palette de sorts qu'elle a intégré à son style de combat plus physique que magique. Ranimer des cadavres ou conjurer des créatures particulières telles les Dames des Limbes ou les Supplices ne lui pose pas trop de problèmes. Elle est en revanche incapable de contrôler un trop grand nombre de cadavres en même temps. **Cela donne à Khelya une bonne connaissance du corps et la rend très à l'aise avec les fantômes, spectres et autres morts-vivants et apparitions. Compétences non canons (Alternative) Chevalier de l'Enfer : En tant que Chevalier de l'Enfer, Khelya a gagné nombre de facultés, inhérentes à sa nouvelle conditions. Ces capacités sont communes à tous les Chevaliers, voir aux archidémons et n'ont pas forcément été vues en rp, seulement mentionnées. Après avoir perdu sa nature de Chevalier, ces capacités ont disparues. * '''Augmentations physiques : '''Les capacités physiques de Khelya furent largement améliorées en tant que Chevalier de l'Enfer. Ses réflexes furent accrus, de même que sa vitesse et sa force. Elle futainsi capable d'éviter de rapides projectiles ou se déplacer si vite qu'elle était difficile à voir à l'oeil nu, ce qui était réminiscent de sa forme vampirique. De même qu'elle a été vue capable de soulever un homme en armure lourde d'une main sans aucune difficulté et arracher son coeur. Elle était également très tolérante à la douleur et à la fatigue. * '''Autorité sur les Démons : '''Un simple regard de la Faucheuse suffisaità imposer sa volonté dans le coeur d'un démon faible ou moyen. Il rendait également Khelya immunisée à ce genre d'assauts. ** Cette capacité n'a été qu'évoquée et non vue en rp. * '''Exorcisme : '''En touchant une personne possédée, Khelya pouvait forcer un démon l'habitant à quitter son corps. ** Cette capacité n'a été qu'évoquée et non vue en rp. * '''Flammes de l'Enfer : '''Khelya était capable d'embraser ses armes avec les Flammes de l'Enfer et d'en produire à volonté. Elle pouvait également s'en recouvrir pour prendre sa forme de Chevalier. Elle était également capable de transmettre ces flammes aux objets qu'elle touchait et à ses morts-vivants, de même qu'elle pouvait augmenter la température d'un objet seulement en le regardant. * '''Immunité : '''En tant que Chevalier de l'Enfer, Khelya était résistante, voir immunisée à la plupart des attaques normales. Comme le reste, cela augmentait en même temps que son niveau mais les attaques non magiques étaient inefficaces, de même que les dégâts causés par la chaleur, flammes ou même lave. Il est à noter que quelque soit la blessure infligée par une arme ordinaire, même mortelle, Khelya en restait de marbre. Même des sorts ou des armes magiques pouvaient ne pas avoir d'effet particulier sur elle, sauf les armes et sorts bénis. ** Etant une capacité progressive, elle se renforçait au fil du temps. A l'apogée de sa puissance, Khelya résistait aux assauts normaux, sauf exceptions, et seulement un peu plus à la magie. * '''Jugement de l'âme : '''D'un regard, Khelya pouvait discerner les crimes de quelqu'un, en lisant dans son âme. C'est ce qui lui permettait ou non d'utiliser son regard Expiatoire. C'est un pouvoir signature des Chevaliers. ** Cette capacité n'a été qu'évoquée et non vue en rp. * '''Jugement Infernal : '''Version infernale du Jugement Angélique, qui permettait à Khelya de tuer un démon en lui touchant le front et en brûlant son âme. Très peu utilisé, mis à part pour des exécutions. Les yeux de la victime et l'intérieur de sa tête brillent de rouge lorsque ce pouvoir est utilisé. Il prend plusieurs secondes et peut être interrompu. C'est un pouvoir signature des Chevaliers. ** Cette capacité n'a été utilisée qu'hors champ, seul le résultat a été vu. * '''Manipulation mentale : '''Dérivée de sa possession, Khelya était capable de trafiquer l'esprit de quelqu'un pour lui faire revivre ses cauchemars, lui imposer des visions ou simplement l'endormir. L'effet de ces manipulations était cependant éphémère. ** Cette capacité n'a été qu'évoquée et non vue en rp. * '''Possession : '''Khelya était capable de séparer son âme de son corps. Son âme prenait alors la forme d'une épaisse fumée rouge tourbillonnante et accompagnée d'un cri. Elle pouvait alors prendre possession d'une personne, qu'il s'agisse d'un humain ou d'un démon voir même d'un ange, s'il était faible. Elle pouvait également posséder des animaux ou des objets inanimés pour leur donner vie. Elle pouvait posséder plusieurs êtres en même temps et fouiller la mémoire de son hôte. Cela laissait cependant son corps sans défense. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir classique d'archidémon. * '''Regard Expiatoire : '''En regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux, Khelya était capable d'endommager son âme. Si cette personne avait tué des innocents, alors toute la douleur qu'elle avait causée était répercutée sur son âme, consumée par le feu de l'enfer. Les victimes étaient alors soit tuées, soit en catatonie pour le restant de leur jours. On distingue les victimes de ce pouvoir par leurs yeux calcinés. Il est nécessaire que la victime ait des yeux, une âme et ait tué des innocents. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir signature des Chevalier. ** Cette capacité n'a été utilisée qu'hors champ, seul le résultat a été vu. * '''Régénération : '''Khelya guérissait très vite, de presque n'importe quelle blessure, même provenant d'une arme bénie, même si la guérison était beaucoup plus longue dans ce cas. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas faire repousser de membre perdu, bien qu'elle pouvait les réattacher et les contrôler même s'ils sont séparés de son corps. * '''Résistance aux faiblesses démoniaques : '''Plus Khelya montait en puissance en tant que Chevalier et plus ses faiblesses démoniaques s'amenuisaient. Le feu de l'enfer était déjà inefficace mais les pièges à démons perdaient également leurs propriétés, à l'exception de son propre sceau. Si les armes bénies causaient encore des dégâts, elle s'en remettait vite et seule la puissance de l'arme déterminait les dégâts qu'elle causait. Les autres sorts et armes "anti-démons" mais n'étant pas liés à la magie angélique ou bénie perdaient leurs propriétés sur Khelya en même temps qu'elle gagnait en puissance. ** Etant une capacité progressive, elle se renforçait au fil du temps. A l'apogée de sa puissance, Khelya était immunisée au cercles anti-démons inférieurs et intermédiaires, mais encore sensible au sien et aux plus puissants. Elle n'avait pas encore gagné de résistance frappante au reste. ** Cette capacité n'a été qu'évoquée et non vue en rp. * '''Télékinésie : '''Khelya était capable de mouvoir des objets par la pensée, s'aidant souvent de gestes. Elle était assez précise pour étouffer quelqu'un ou lui rompre la nuque. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir classique d'archidémon. * '''Téléportation : '''Khelya pouvait se transporter instantanément d'un lieu à un autre tant qu'il s'agissait du même monde. Pour changer de monde, elle devait faire appel à Cauchemar. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir classique d'archidémon. Fille de la Mort : Sa transformation en Chevalier de Khelya a augmenté son pouvoir personnel, lui permettant de réaliser de grands progrès rapidement et d'accéder à de nouvelle capacités qu'elle n'aurait obtenu que bien plus tard. Après avoir perdu son statut de Chevalier, elle a tout de même gardé ces capacités. : * '''Autorité sur les Morts : '''Khelya est capable d'imposer sa volonté aux morts-vivants, même majeurs. Elle en a fait la démonstration en ralliant le Comte Ethéré à sa cause puis, plus tard, en obtenant l'allégeance d'une armée de spectres. * '''Marche Fantôme : '''Cette capacité proche de celle des fantômes et spectres permet à Khelya de couvrir de courtes distances instantanément, laissant une traînée blanchâtre éthérée derrière elle. * '''Nécromancie améliorée : '''Khelya est désormais capable de lever de grandes armées de morts-vivants et d'invoquer de grandes créatures et un grand nombre d'êtres, comme lors de son assaut sur les Druides ou son invocations des victimes d'un puissant magicien. Elle peut également créer des morts-vivants majeurs, comme vus avec ses Serviteurs. * '''Sens spectraux : '''Khelya voit et entend plus de choses que les gens normaux, ayant accès à un pan de la réalité que les mortels ignorent. Elle peut ainsi voir les fantômes et les entendre, et voir des choses infimes comme des traces de pas, ou des trajectoires, voir la présence d'autres créatures vivantes. * '''Toucher spectral : '''En plus de pouvoir voir les spectres et fantômes, Khelya peut les toucher sans mal et sans inconfort. Héritage des Tenkô : Après avoir reçu l'héritage de Cyranu, Khelya a obtenu de nouvelles capacités, qu'elle n'entrevoie pour l'instant que peu. * '''Perceptions améliorées :' La nouvelle sensibilité à la magie de Khelya a augmenté ses sens spectraux, de manière encore indéterminée. * Sang de Transcendance : Khelya possède désormais la capacité d'absorber la magie environnante, chargeant les globules rouges de son sang. Cette magie supplémentaire peut être utilisée de plusieurs manières. Passivement, Khelya peut utiliser plus de magie qu'auparavant, lançant plus de sortilèges ou relevant plus de morts sans se fatiguer. La Faucheuse peut également se concentrer pour entrer en phase avec ce sang, notamment en changeant de "forme". Autres : Ces capacités ne sont pas liées directement à Khelya mais à des objets que d'autres lui ont donné : * Appel de la Nature : '''Grâce à la bénédiction de Nordrassil et à la graine qu'il lui a donné, Khelya peut être aidée par la Nature en cas de besoin. Cette capacité est incontrôlée et l'aide peut prendre n'importe quelle forme. Il est nécessaire que de la terre soit présente dans les environs. * '''Invocation de Walter : '''En cas de danger de mort, Khelya peut appeler l'Incarnation de l'Energie à la rescousse, simplement en hurlant son nom. Cette capacité vient de son bracelet d'or, offert par l'Incarnation en question. ** Elle ne le fait que lorsqu'il n'y a aucune autre échappatoire et seulement en ces occasions, ne souhaitant en aucun cas être dépendante de lui. * '''Manipulation d'énergie : '''Capacité due au bracelet d'or offert par Walter, l'Incarnation de l'Energie. Grâce à cela, Khelya est capable d'absorber l'énergie, quelle qu'elle soit, pour l'emmagasiner dans son corps avant de la faire ressortir, sous n'importe quelle forme. Cette capacité est cependant dangereuse du fait de la condition d'être vivant de Khelya, risquant de l'effacer purement et simplement de la réalité et il convient de ne pas en abuser. Elle n'est également pas simple à mettre en oeuvre, avec une bonne chance de loupés lors de la réutilisation de l'énergie. De plus, Khelya ne peut stocker de l'énergie que pendant trois minutes au grand maximum. Faiblesses * '''Arachnophobie : '''Khelya a une peur panique des araignées, quelle que soit leur taille et doit faire des efforts immenses pour en affronter une. A noter qu'elle peut affronter un monstre arachnide sans trop de problèmes s'il vient à être trop "différent" d'une araignée. * '''Armes et sorts bénis : Quelle que soit sa forme, Khelya est sensible à tout ce qui est du domaine du béni. Cela rend n'importe quel Ange potentiellement mortel pour elle. Les bénédictions la brûle plus que de raison et leurs blessures sont bien plus compliquées à soigner pour elle. En Chevalier de l'Enfer, cette faiblesse était moins vraie mais elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de le démontrer, ni d'atteindre une puissance lui permettant d'occulter cela de manière significative. * Cercle d'invocation et de piège : N'étant pas une archidémone, Khelya est sensible aux cercles standards contre les démons. Dans l'Alternative, elle a suffisamment gagnée en puissance pour ne plus être affectée par les cercles inférieures. La Clé de Salomon reste cependant efficace, de même que son cercle personnel, comme tout démon. Lorsqu'elle est à l'intérieur, elle ne peut en sortir et perd tous ses pouvoirs. * Corps humain : Malgré son statut de démone, Khelya n'a pas de résistance surnaturelle, sauf lorsqu'elle passe dans une forme supérieure. Même dans ce cas, elle peut encore être blessée par des armes et sorts "normaux". * Cyranu de Kamû : Que cela lui plaise ou non, Khelya est sensible à tout ce qui le concerne. Elle réagit au quart de tour s'il est en danger, quitte à oublier toute forme de prudence. Dans l'Alternative, sa mort a causé sa dérive et ses changements peu appréciables. De même, Caïn avait noté que le sabre de Cyranu pouvait tuer Khelya lorsqu'elle était Chevalier, malgré son statut d'arme ordinaire. * 'Distance : '''Khelya a du mal à affronter les ennemis éloignés du fait de ses armes de corps à corps et de ses sorts trop utilitaires, et parfois trop prévisibles. Elle est ainsi plus facilement en difficulté face à des adversaires ayant des armes à distance ou des sorts de ce calibre, ainsi que les adversaires volants. C'est moins vrai dans l'Alternative mais même là, Khelya reste une combattante au contact. * '''Invocation : '''Comme tout démon, Khelya peut être invoquée avec le bon rituel. Il est nécessaire de connaître son cercle d'invocation personnel. * '''Marque Sanglante de Caïn : '''Dans l'Alternative, Khelya a porté la Marque Sanglante de Caïn. Sous son effet, son esprit a été fortement endommagé et altéré, gonflant ses traits démoniaques comme son orgueil et dissipant ses peurs. Cela a également exacerbé son envie de vengeance et son désir de tuer. Les stygmates de la Marque sont encore visibles après la libération de Khelya de son emprise, notamment son envie de vengeance qu'elle a toute les peines du monde à réprimer. Cela a également fragilisé son esprit de manière générale. * '''Pacte de Sang : '''Comme tout démon, Khelya peut faire un pacte de sang. Elle est alors obligée de le respecter, sous peine de mort. Armes et objets associés Khelya manie la faux depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Nous ne verrons cependant que ce qu'elle a utilisé à Urania, ainsi que Ryokô. Abysse : Faux emblématique de Khelya, entièrement en métal, cette arme lui fut léguée par sa mère, Helena Inghan, avec l'Anneau du Monde Souterrain. Cependant, elle n'eut droit d'utiliser Abysse qu'à partir de ses dix-huit ans. De près de deux mètres, Abysse offre une grande allonge. Elle est particulièrement magique mais reste auréolée de mystère. Ses runes signifient "Je te vois" mais il ne s'agit pas d'infernal. Les runes en question brillent plus que d'habitude lorsque le pouvoir de la faux, servant de soutien magique, est appelé. Crocs du Dragons : Offertes par Erya en gage d'amitié, elles remplacèrent définitivement les anciennes faux de Khelya, reléguées au rang de collection et trop endommagées pour servir. Les Crocs n'ont aucune propriété magiques et leur manche est assez court, comme leur lame. Détruites par Noire Délivrance. Faux de l'Eternité : Soon Ryokô : Anneau rouge parcourut de lignes et courbes noires, il ne s'agit pas d'une arme. Traverseur de Dimension, il permet à Khelya de voyager à travers celle-ci sous forme de météore rouge. Elle peut également se téléporter dans un endroit qu'elle connaît déjà, elle ou un passager. Cependant, cela est fatiguant. Endommagé par Zirkrath, il sera par la suite réparé et amélioré par Yuul. En effet, il devient alors possible de voyager entre les mondes avec une personne, chose d'ordinaire inconcevable. Armes et objets associés (Alternative) * Anneau de préservation contre le froid Simple bague surmontée d'un diamant bleu, elle a été enchantée par Merlin afin de rendre Khelya insensible au froid. Cela permet à la Faucheuse de pouvoir toucher Walter sans effet indésirable. * Bracelet d'or Offert par Walter, il permet à ce dernier d'apparaître près de Khelya, si elle l'appelle ou de son propre chef. L'anneau et large et Khelya le met toujours au-dessus de ses vêtements pour qu'il tienne. Elle ne s'en sépare jamais. Il est d'ailleurs inamovible tant que Khelya le décide. * Bracelet enchanté Bracelet offert par Merlin l'Enchanteur. Il est discret, de cuir brun et orné d'une pierre noire. Khelya ignore sa fonction mais il permet de lui sauver la vie en cas de tentative de suicide. Il la transporterait ensuite à Brocéliande près du dispositif de communication établi par Merlin et Rumplestiltskin. * Graine de Nordrassil Donnée par le dieu en question, la graine permet à Khelya de communiquer avec lui ou d'en appeler à la nature en cas de besoin. Elle ne s'en sert jamais. Familiers *Banshee : Animal de compagnie Le chat spectral de Khel est très apprécié de la Faucheuse. Depuis qu'elle est petite, elle adore le caresser et le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas rare de voir les deux se balader dans le palais de Mortanzar, ou plus communément sur les toits. Khelya ne l'invoque que peu hors de son monde natal mais il se pourrait que cela ne dure pas. La Faucheuse dort souvent avec lui. *Cauchemar : Fidèle destrier Pendant longtemps, Khelya a considéré son cheval comme son meilleur ami. Elle dit avoir eu un "coup de foudre" au moment de l'acheter et ne s'en est jamais séparée. Ami et compagnon d'armes lui ayant même sauvé la vie, Khelya compte beaucoup sur son cheval et y tient énormément. Ce qui explique qu'elle se soit démenée pour le ramener à la vie et ne supporte pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal, même verbalement. Khelya a coutume de dire qu'il est "Plus beau que bien des coeurs et plus fidèle que bien des hommes". *Murmure : Soutien et "ami" Khelya découvrit Murmure alors qu'elle n'était qu'enfant. D'abord intriguée, le Corbeau Abyssal, comme le disait Helena, devint très vite le fidèle compagnon de la Faucheuse. Khelya est vue avec lui aussi souvent qu'avec Banshee, quand ce ne sont pas les deux. Lors de ses voyages, Khelya se sert du corbeau pour se diriger et repérer le danger. Elle lui parle souvent, également, et est persuadée qu'il la comprend et lui répond. Ce qui n'est pas faux. Serviteurs (Alternative) Les Serviteurs sont des morts-vivants majeurs que Khelya a crée. La plupart l'ont été lorsqu'elle était Chevalier de l'Enfer mais même après, elle a continué. C'est le cas de l'Héritier. * Cavalier Sans Tête La légendaire invocation est devenue un Serviteur récurrent de la Faucheuse. Elle n'a plus besoin d'une tête coupée pour le faire apparaître, l'appelant aussi facilement que les autres. * Démolisseur Crée à partir du squelette d'un oni, le Démolisseur n'a pas de mâchoire inférieure. Il est de haute stature et se caractérise par sa force colossale, utile tant contre les ennemis que pour de la logistique. * Dragon Obtenu lors de la bataille de Mortanzar, Khelya l'a relevé avec enthousiasme. Ce dragon mort-vivant est l'accomplissement d'un rêve de gamine et elle ne se fait pas prier pour l'exhiber. * Héritier Le plus puissant et redoutable Serviteur de Khelya. Elle l'a crée de toutes pièces, utilisant le torse d'un démon, les jambes d'un loup-garou, les bras de grands guerriers démons, le coeur d'un vampire dans lequel elle a placé une Flamme de l'Enfer piégée dans un cristal et la tête momifiée d'un Séraphin, Raphael. Elle l'a également abreuvé de son propre sang. Du moins pour la première version. Ayant l'habitude de le bricoler durant son temps libre, Khelya n'a de cesse d'apporter des modifications à son mort-vivant personnel en utilisant ses adversaires tombés au combat. Avec la défaite d'Hepthydre, elle l'a encore modifié mais cela n'a pas encore été montré. L'Héritier a ainsi un crâne chauve, des yeux livides et une tête desséchée, au rictus figé, inquiétant et morbide. Il est vêtu d'une armure noire et grise, avec une cape noire, et manie une hallebarde. Bien que ses capacités n'aient pas été encore entièrement vu, sa science des armes est assez grande pour lui permettre de tenir tête à un jeune guerrier passé du côté ennemi. Khelya peut l'invoquer avec les paroles : "''N'est pas mort ce qui à jamais dort. Et au long d'étranges ères, même la Mort peut vivre. Avec les mots des Anciens, par ce sang qui est notre lien, je t'appelle, volonté de mon passé, corps de mon Héritier !" * Vengeur Il s'agit cette fois d'une armure de samouraï possédée par un spectre. L'armure est noirâtre et un masque gris au rictus presque fou est dessus. Le Vengeur se bat avec deux katanas. Sorts Les sorts de Khelya sont presque tous issus de la nécromancie de l'Enfer Alternatif. Ils se manifestent généralement par de la fumée mauve à plus ou moins grande intensité et une baisse de la température autour de la Faucheuse. *Creshz do Lorn (Croissants de Lune) Une aura mauve entoure les armes de Khelya qui envoie des croissants d'énergie mauve d'un mètre à chaque coup. *Dercvcataï ersh irdal keï (Dévoreuse assoiffée de vie) Absorbe la vie et la chaleur environnante, ce qui ce constate par une baisse de la température et la mort des plantes environnantes. Permet d'affaiblir une attaque adverse ou d'éteindre un incendie, par exemple. *Irk Saek el Graam (Pur vent d'en dessous) Un vent ascendant, purificateur, pouvant soigner plus rapidement qu'une Guérison Nécromantique classique et dissiper les attaques gazeuses. Plus efficace pour les blessures internes ou légères. *Ishra do Kraïn (Souffle du désespoir) Une salve d'énergie ovoïde très froide bleutée est tirée. Cause des dégâts de froid et épuise l'ennemi. *Hosh-Frieln (Rivière Fantôme) Nécessite Abysse et la Deathform (pour le moment). Khelya frappe le sol avec sa faux, ouvrant une véritable faille dans la terre, sur trente mètres de long. Des dizaines de bras squelettiques en sortent pour saisir l'ennemi et le mettre en pièces tandis que dans les airs, des formes vertes volent le long de la fissure. Leur contact peut causer des engelures et des dégâts internes. *Olen dor MorKalz (Appel des âmes mortes) Khelya invoque trois spectres hurlant, verts et à l'apparence squelletique mais translucide, sans jambe et volant dans les airs. Leurs cris peuvent désorienter l'ennemi et ils sont insensibles à tout dégât physique standard, mais sont repoussés par le feu. Ils causent des dégâts internes et de froid, cherchant souvent à traverser leur ennemi pour un maximum de dommages. *RalMork Ilyesh "Ckrïrshen der Ortn-Zorten" (Amour Immortel "Phénix d'un Autre Monde") / Immortal Love "Phoenix from Another World" Sort créée par Khelya après son enlèvement et nécessitant Abysse. Il s'agit d'un hommage à Cyranu. Khelya saute haut dans les airs, de la fumée mauve entoure Abysse et un phénix de dix mètres d'envergure, de flammes mauves, se forme et fonce sur l'ennemi pour exploser en une déflagration. Les dégâts sont à la fois chauds et froids et chargés d'énergie nécrotique. Il s'agirait d'un des plus puissants sort de la Faucheuse, actuellement. *Réanimation des cadavres "simple" La base de la nécromancie. Khelya insuffle de la magie dans un corps inerte et sans vie, le faisant revenir à la "vie". Seul le corps est ramené ainsi. Khelya ne peut contrôler qu'une vingtaine de non-morts à la fois. La version simple nécessite que les cadavres soient à proximité de la Faucheuse. *Réanimation des cadavres d'autrefois Cette méthode peut sauver la mise mais nécessite plus d'énergie de la part de Khelya. Si aucun cadavre n'est à proximité, la Faucheuse devra chercher ceux que la terre a englouti. Cela est bien plus facile sur un ancien champ de bataille où les morts ont été nombreux et n'ont pas été déplacés. La nécromancie de la Faucheuse ira alors fouiller la terre, retrouver l'essence des morts et reconstituer les corps autrefois perdus. Il faut cependant que cela soit là où Khelya est. De plus, cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et Khelya ne peut pour l'instant recréer que très peu de cadavres avant d'être épuisée. *Recyclage La nécromancie a besoin de corps inertes. Leur état importe cependant très peu et toute une variété de choses peuvent être crées en fonction de la matière première. Il n'est ainsi pas rare d'utiliser des zombies déjà vaincus si leur état le permet. Ou de fondre leur chair pour obtenir des os. Rassembler divers os pour créer un monstre plus gros. Les possibilité de recycler la matière morte sont immenses et Khelya sait en faire usage. *Skrar dar ErKei (Espion d'après-vie) Permet de ranimer un cadavre, petit de préférence, pour voir à travers ses yeux. * Syynth der Deenae del Nyelmsherz (Chant des Dames des Limbes) Sort d'invocation. Il permet de créer deux colonnes de fumée mauve, lesquelles tournoient pendant quelques secondes avant de disparaître pour laisser place à une Dame des Limbes, chacune. Il s'agit de choses humanoïdes et aussi hautes, vêtues d'une robe noire, d'un dessus d'armure sur les bras et d'une cape. Quelques foulards sont également visibles, ainsi que leur peau bleue et translucide par quelques interstices. Un capuchon noir est rabattu sur leur invisible visage et leurs formes sont clairement féminines et même agréables. Elles sont armées dans chaque main d'une large épée de taille variable à la pointe tournée vers le bas. Les choses, sortes de spectres au final, volent à cinquante centimètres du sol et n'ont pas de jambes. Résistantes, rapides et organisées, les Dames des Limbes sont des alliées de choix. Formes Alternatives : Khelya est capable de prendre d'autres formes, modifiant son aspect physique et ses capacités. Deathform : La seule apparue à ce jour lors du Roleplay, il s'agirait là de l'éveil de l'héritage vampirique de sa mère. Ses canines se développent et ses yeux prennent une teinte plus proche de celle du sang. Des griffes terminent ses doigts et deux ailes de plumes noires poussent dans son dos. Son teint devient se rapproche du gris et une sorte de tatouage rouge formé de courbes et lignes s'entrecroisant apparaît sur ses bras, allant jusque sur le dessus de ses mains, ainsi qu'au niveau de son œil gauche. Ses deux petites faux deviennent alors automatiquement plus longues, dentelées, grise et aux reflets rouges. Elle gagne en rapidité, agilité, force et résistance et peut utiliser une part plus importante de son plein potentiel magique, y compris son contrôle du sang, bien que cela reste peu important par rapport à ses améliorations physiques. En buvant le sang des autres, elle est capable de se soigner de n'importe quelle blessure. Elle est cependant plus sensibles aux rayons solaires. Tout ceci est dans la plus pure tradition des Seigneurs Vampires de l'Enfer Alternatif. Elle ne peut prendre cette forme que lors d'événements particuliers, surtout si la magie est perturbée, comme lors du combat de l'Arène d'Alkratar. Formes Alternatives non canon (Alternative) : Ascended Cet état n'est obtenu que grâce au Sang de Transcendance. Khelya a eu du mal à parvenir à déclencher cette capacité et n'y est parvenue que grâce à son entraînement intensif avec Ichigo du Trèfle. Quand Khelya passe sous cette forme, elle doit résister à l'envie de se laisser aller et de perdre le contrôle de son corps, ce qui est très compliqué. Il y a aussi des risques d'évanouissements. Lorsqu'elle réussit à passer en Ascended, des centaines de spectres la rejoignent et tournoient autour d'elle. Une chorale de cris stridents se fait entendre à travers l'âme de ceux qui sont aux alentours. Puis Khelya reapparaît, avec des flammes violacées et froide sortant de son corps, à courte portée. Autour d'elle, la flore se fane et meurt. Sous cet état, les perceptions de Khelya sont modifiées mais surtout, elle peut utiliser sa magie presque sans aucune limite. Elle devient ainsi capable de lancer de nombreux sorts sans se fatiguer et en lancer d'autres qu'elle ne pourrait normalement pas. Les flammes mauves lui servent de protection en plus, comme une armure naturelle et sont une manifestation de sa magie non contenue par elle-même. Cette forme n'est pas incompatible avec les autres et peut les renforcer. Chevalier de l'Enfer Une forme terrible, tant pour Khelya que pour ses adversaire. En concentrant le pouvoir de la Marque Sanglante de Caïn, Khelya peut permettre à son corps de changer, pour qu'il reflete sa nature profonde. Elle s'embrase alors, du Feu de l'Enfer et brûle littéralement. Sa chair et sa peau disparaîssent pour ne laisser que des os. Un squelette sombre et déformé, brûlant sans relâche des Flammes de l'Enfer. Son crâne est déformé, légèrement allongé et aux dents longues et pointues. Deux épaisses cornes sortent de ses tempes. A noter que ses cheveux restent mais sont alors plus noirs que rouges. Dans cet état, Khelya ressent une douleur extrême, celle du feu qui consume son corps et son âme. Cela attise d'autant plus sa soif de sang. Sur son avant-bras gauche, la Marque de Caïn brille d'une lueur rouge et émettant un son désagréable, comme un acouphène. Les armes normales fondent au contact du Chevalier et elle ne peut plus être blessée que par des armes magiques ou bénies. Ses capacités sont également décuplées, au point de mener des armées entières de morts-vivants dopés aux flammes infernales contre les druides de Nordrassil... Et de les vaincre. Histoire Khelya est née de l'union du Démon de Première Génération connu sous le nom de Mortac avec la vampire Helena Inghan. Choyée par ses parents, son éducation plus "pratique" fut assurée par Khel Tkhazar, ami proche du couple et intendant du Seigneur des Tombes, en plus de devenir parrain de la petite fille. Khelya avait d'ailleurs été nommée en son honneur. Espiègle, curieuse et débordante d'énergie, elle s'illustra rapidement par ses innombrables facéties, n'hésitant pas à interrompre son père en plein conseil avec les archidémons de l'époque pour lui montrer un dessin. Elle ne s'attira cependant jamais de réels problèmes, les visiteurs et habitants de la "Cité de l'Après-Vie" voyant en elle un rayon de soleil dans leur morne non-existence d'âmes errantes. Très complice avec sa mère, cette dernière emmena plusieurs fois sa fille en voyage, malgré les recommandations de Khel. Une enfance heureuse, somme toute, qui prit fin d'une manière brutale. Alors que ses huit ans étaient dépassés, Khelya apprit avec joie qu'elle allait avoir une petite soeur. Et alors qu'il ne restait que deux mois avant la fin de sa grossesse, Helena décida d'aller à Ersage, avec sa fille, voulant que la future Myuri voit le jour en même temps que les cerisiers se paraient de leurs fleurs. La caravane accompagnant la mère et la fille fut cependant attaquée par une vingtaine de loups-garous. Khelya ne dut la vie sauve qu'à la réactivité de sa mère qui la cacha au fond d'un chariot, lui permettant de gagner assez de temps pour que la horde soit mise en déroute par une cohorte arrivée en renforts. Terrifiée dans sa cachette, Khelya fut alors trouvée par Jorgo Dil' Tark, alors simple capitaine venant juste de devenir Chasseur d'Ames et d'être mordu par l'un des lycans. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à Ersage que la petite fille apprit qu'elle était l'unique survivante. Ce fut également à ce moment que Jorgo jura de la protéger, pour se racheter de ce qu'il considèrerait pendant longtemps comme une faute grave, même un siècle plus tard. Ce jour-là, Khelya vit pour la seule et unique fois de sa vie son père pleurer puis, le soir, tenir Purgatoire en main. La vision de la Faux d'os et de sang resta gravée dans sa mémoire. Toujours à Ersage, elle assista une nuit à l'apparition d'une colonne d'énergie provenant de chez elle et pourtant visible malgré la distance. Les troubles magiques et les secousses l'accompagnaient inquiétaient la fillette, n'ayant aucun moyen de savoir que son père tentait alors de ramener Helena et Myuri à la vie. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, il ne restait de la "Cité de l'Après-Vie" que le château, désormais entouré de cendres. Le soleil ne se montra plus jamais en ces lieux, désormais connus sous le nom de Mortanzar, le Royaume Mort. Il fallut un an à la jeune Khelya pour se remettre de ces évènements qui la hanteraient pour le restant de sa vie. Khel commença alors à lui enseigner la nécromancie ainsi que le maniement de la faux. Sa première lame fut la Faux Traque-Vie, arme de fabrication vampirique ayant appartenu à Helena. Cette dernière avait laissé cette lame ainsi qu'Abysse, faux mystérieuse ne devant revenir à Khelya que lorsqu'elle atteindrait sa majorité, et l'Anneau du Monde Souterrain que la future Faucheuse portait en permanence. Elle alternait déjà grande et petites faux, alors plus adaptées à sa taille. Les deux premières lames jumelles qu'elle utilisa se nommaient les Sombres Lunes. Une fois ses dix-huit ans atteints et Abysse entre ses mains, la Faucheuse décida d'explorer son monde, sous la bénédiction de son père et de son professeur. Elle fut alors accompagnée de Murmure, Corbeau Abyssal dont elle ignorait l'origine et qui semblait avoir toujours erré à Mortanzar. Elle commença par explorer Ifreat, retournant par la même occasion à l'endroit où sa mère était morte. Elle savait désormais ce qui était arrivé et se doutait que les responsables n'étaient plus de ce monde. Dans la Forêt Morte, elle rencontra les vampires dont Carmilla, leur reine. Celle-ci se révéla avoir été une amie d'Helena et se montra particulièrement amicale envers la Faucheuse. Cette dernière retrouva par la suite Jorgo à Ersage et tous deux constatèrent à quel point l'autre avait changé. A cette occasion, Khelya acheta un cheval à la robe grise et aux attaches fines et élancées qu'elle baptisa Cauchemar. Jorgo et Khelya et rendirent à Ulunnuïll où Yuul fut ravie de revoir la fille de Mortac. Fille qui rencontra alors le neveu de l'Enchanteresse, Inehm Thalin. Les deux devinrent rapidement amis et partagèrent plusieurs aventures. Au bout de deux ans, la Faucheuse se rendit compte que leur amitié réciproque évoluait en autre-chose... Cela ne put néanmoins jamais être vérifié car Inehm mourut lors de la rébellion contre Naïkorth, qui fut vaincu par Sourços, devenant ainsi le nouvel Empereur. Cette nouvelle peine ramena Khelya chez elle pour plusieurs mois. Lorsqu'elle repartit, elle avait perdu son sourire et sa joie de vivre, remplacés par une froideur implacable et un sadisme malsain. Elle se fit peu à peu connaître pour ses talents d'assasine, éliminant les anciens soutiens de Naïkorth encore en vie puis ceux qu'on la payait pour faire taire, dont les opposants au nouvel Empereur. Ce fut au cours d'un combat contre plusieurs rebelles qu'un éclair magique ôta la vie à Cauchemar, ayant bondi pour protéger sa maîtresse qui serait morte autrement. Effondrée, la Faucheuse s'entraîna sans relâche avec Khel pendant les cinq ans qui suivirent, ayant conservé un fragment de l'âme du cheval dans une amulette donnée par un être étrange, en échange du nom de sa mère. A cette échéance, elle usa de toute sa puissance pour ramener son fidèle destrier à la vie, avec l'amulette, lui donnant son aspect connu aujourd'hui. Aussi fidèle dans la vie que dans la mort, Cauchemar suivit Khelya lorsqu'elle partit à nouveau, afin d'assouvir sa soif d'aventures, d'exploration et de sang. Peu de choses sont connues par la suite, jusqu'à un an avant la Grande Guerre. A cette époque, une météorite rouge s'écrasa près de Mortanzar. Lorsque Khelya alla voir, elle découvrit avec stupeur une jeune fille de dix-huit ans du nom d'Erya Hilanor. Etonnée par cette arrivée peu commune et certainement prise de pitié devant l'air éperdu, et peut-être un peu effrayée, de l'arrivante, la Faucheuse l'invita à venir chez elle pour lui reconter son histoire, sans doute intéressante. D'abord autorisée à rester une semaine, Khelya changea finalement d'avis pour la laisser rester autant qu'elle le désirait, lui faisant même découvrir une partie de son monde. Au contact d'Erya, la Faucheuse retrouva le sourire et la joie. Elle finit par confier son lourd passer à l'arrivante qui en fit de même. Ce partage de fardeau acheva de lier les deux femmes qui devinrent presque inséparables. Erya partit cependant trois mois plus tard, afin de rejoindre son père dans son monde d'origine, Lyamind. En gage d'amitié, Khelya lui offrit la Faux Traque-Vie ainsi qu'un cercle magique qui, combiné à l'étrange gant de métal rouge parcourut de lignes noires que portait Erya, permettrait à cette dernière d'invoquer la Faucheuse en cas de nécessité. Erya donna alors deux nouvelles faux à son amie, les Crocs du Dragon, qui remplacèrent définitivement les Sombres Lunes. Peu après, Khelya fit une étrange rencontre dans la chaîne des Sans-Vies. Un démon d'environ dix-huit ans, apprenti chasseur d'âmes visiblement, était en mauvaise posture contre une poignée de loups-garous des montagnes. Khelya lui donna un précieux coup de main et fit connaissance avec le démon. Apprenti de Jorgo Dil' Tark, il s'agissait d'un certain Réo Ryû... Ce fut lors de la Guerre qu'elle rejoignit le Poing de l'Ombre, troupe d'élite chargée de missions que d'autres ne pourraient mener à bien et dont le rôle fut primordial dans la guerre et renversa le cours de plusieurs batailles. Histoire récente A venir ! Relations *Carbalas Milia : Connaissance Bien que rencontré récemment, Carbalas a trouvé le moyen de se faire remarquer par la Faucheuse. Celle-ci le considérait au début comme un allié et était bien curieuse d'en savoir plus à son sujet mais la brusque révélation de ce dernier sur les sentiments amoureux qu'il avait pour elle changea la donne. Tout en mettant Khelya dans une position particulièrement inconfortable. Ayant rejeté ses avances, la Faucheuse se sent coupable de la tristesse dévorant le vampire. Cela ne l'empêche cependant pas de n'apprécier que moyennement son idée de duel avec Cyranu, qu'elle n'est certainement pas prête de lâcher, malgré sa culpabilité. *Cyranu de Kamû : Petit-ami Premier Uranien rencontré par Khelya après son arrivée à Urao. Si elle n'était pas spécialement attirée par lui au début, elle s'est peu à peu laissée charmer par son air rêveur et sa naïveté ainsi que ses petites attentions. Il n'est pas impossible que l'envie de mieux le connaître soit l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle est restée à Urania. Elle ne l'approcha cependant pas tout de suite et ne resserra les liens avec lui que lors d'évènements tels le combat contre Dracule. La force des moments passés en sa compagnie achevèrent de faire chavirer la Faucheuse. Elle n'accepta et comprit cependant son amour que lorsque Cyranu partit pour Kascend. Une fois ce dernier retrouvé, elle laissa ses sentiments s'exprimer pleinement. Folle amoureuse, elle tient plus que tout à son phénix. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de lui réserver le même traitement qu'à tous ses proches, ou presque : coups gratuits et taquineries en tout genre. Il est toutefois évident qu'elle ne sait juste pas exprimer ces sentiments qu'elle avait oublié. Il s'avère qu'elle parlerait souvent de lui à d'autres, "à en devenir marteau". *Enfrektrôs : Ennemi Certainement l'un des êtres que la Faucheuse hait le plus. Alors que d'ordinaire, elle respecte les combattants, elle ne ressent qu'un profond dégoût pour ce démon orgueilleux et méprisant. Elle ne rate jamais une occasion de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et l'inimité entre lui et Cyranu n'est pas pour arranger les choses. *Erik Sirevant : Ami d'enfance Malgré les conflits incessants entre Mortac et Zirkrath, Khelya a de bonnes relations avec le valet dudit Créateur. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, la Faucheuse a toujours connu le Chapelier. Et lui a toujours chipé des bonbons. Les deux se sont toujours cherchés des noises, en toute amitié. Khelya se montre très railleuse envers le Chapelier et n'avouerait pour rien au monde sa complicité avec lui. Et encore moins que ses dialogues avec la poupée de chiffon Lily ou que ses innombrables gags la font toujours autant rire, malgré les années. Erik fut d'ailleurs d'un grand secours après la mort d'Helena. Elle le considère comme un ami, malgré son attitude à son égard. Le voir dans le Monde Spirituel fut une surprise plutôt agréable et le combat servant de bonjour l'amusa beaucoup. *Ergal Tarog : Ami L'histoire d'Ergal lui rappelant la mort de sa mère, Khelya a de l'affection pour l'hybride. Elle l'a immédiatement prise son son aile une fois celui-ci libéré. Elle adore le taquiner et lui a servi de professeur pour qu'il se remette d'un siècle d'immobilité. Khelya a tendance à faire un concours d'ennemis tués avec lui en mission. Elle le tempère également, généralement d'un coup dans le ventre ou la tête. *Erya Hilanor : Amie très proche Rencontrée par hasard, Khelya a d'abord recueillit Erya chez elle par pitié. Cependant, elle s'est rapidement trouvée des points communs avec elle, passé douloureux compris. La Faucheuse tenta d'ailleurs de libérer Erya du Sceau de l'Inquisition, sans succès. Rapidement, elles sont devenues amies et la Faucheuse lui a fait visité plusieurs endroits de Ifreat. En Erya, elle s'est également trouvée une partenaire de beuverie inimitable. Amie irremplaçable, Khelya lui offrit la Faux Traque-Vie lors du départ de la demi-dragonne. Elle reçut alors les Crocs du Dragon qu'elle usa sans retenue et chérit comme des objets de très grande valeur. Il est évident que Khelya serait prête à tout pour son amie, qu'elle considère lui être "aussi chère qu'une soeur". *Helena Inghan : Mère, décédée Khelya a peu de souvenirs de sa mère mais elle sait avoir été très proche d'elle. Il lui arriverait d'entendre parfois sa voix, le soir. Sa mort reste un élément extrêmement douloureux et peu de personnes se risquent à l'évoquer en sa présence. Les souvenirs d'Helena compteraient parmi les plus heureux de sa mémoire. *Jorgo Dil' Tark : Ami proche et protecteur Rencontré après la mort d'Helena, Khelya, alors agée de huit ans, avait alors vu Jorgo comme un sauveur. Des années plus tard, il devint un ami et compagnon de route. Une fois le Poing de l'Ombre formé, leur complicité augmenta d'un cran. En secret, Khelya continue de voir en Jorgo un véritable héros, qu'elle sait toujours veiller sur elle. Son respect et sa gratitude envers lui sont ainsi immenses. Il s'agit ainsi de la seule personne qu'elle n'embête jamais et écoute volontiers. *Khel Tkhazar : Parrain et professeur D'abord vu comme un "tonton bizarre mais gentil", puis comme le méchant professeur, Khelya finit par réellement adorer Khel. En effet, après la mort d'Helena, elle se confiera beaucoup à lui, en plus de suivre ses leçons diverses et variées. Très proche de lui, Khelya a presque autant d'affection pour la liche que pour son père. *Malbas Elric : Ami proche Rencontré dans des circonstances floues, Khelya se lie d'amitié avec le Dévoreur au fur et à mesure du temps passé avec le groupe. D'abord quelque-peu rebutée par ses manies de rat de bibliothèque et d'encyclopédie vivante, elle finit par lui accorder son estime une fois la vérité sur son compte révélée. Khelya est très sensible à quête du Dévoreur et fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour l'aider. Elle démarre d'ailleurs au quart de tour dès qu'on s'en prend à Malbas, et encore plus lorsqu'on le traite de monstre. *Malkrânt : Ennemi Le Troisième Grand Maître est loin d'avoir les faveurs de la Faucheuse. Les raisons de cela sont floues mais il est probable que l'opposition quasi systématique de celui-ci avec Mortac n'y soit pas pour rien. *Mortac : Père Très proche de son père, Khelya s'entend à merveille avec lui. Il n'est ainsi pas rare qu'elle lui raconte ses aventures. Elle lui voue une confiance absolue et sait qu'elle pourra toujours compter sur lui. *Myuri Inghan : Petite soeur, non connue car jamais née *Toshuu Milia : Amie Comme souvent avec les vampires, Khelya apprécie Toshuu. Même si elles n'ont pas passé de grands moments ensemble, la Faucheuse sembla avoir une certaine complicité avec la polymorphe. *Xolt : Ami Rencontré dans des circonstances floues, également. Contrairement à Malbas, Khelya se lia rapidement à Xolt, amusée par son tempérament et son manque de réflexion avant d'agir. Leurs joutes verbales devinrent très vite légendaires et fusent sans retenue. La Faucheuse frappe souvent le mécamorphe, plus souvent que les autres. Elle n'hésite cependant jamais à lui confier ses arrières ou à lui venir en aide pour quoi que ce soit. *Yuul : Amie La succube et la Faucheuse se connaissent depuis que cette dernière est enfant. Bien qu'elle ne la voit pas si souvent que d'autres, Khelya a beaucoup d'affection pour l'Enchanteresse. Elle a passé plusieurs longs moments dans la bibliothèque du palais de l'archidémone et y a même fait d'étonnantes rencontres. Même si Khelya sait qu'elle peut compter sur Yuul, elle ne lui confie cependant pas tout. *Zirkrath : Ennemi Le Démon Créateur est clairement un être que Khelya n'aime pas, et il le lui rend bien. Son air suffisant exécre la Faucheuse, ainsi que ses divers choix. Il est fort probables qu'ils aient déjà eu plusieurs conflits. Relations non canon (Alternative) * Agrrav : Ennemie mortelle De tous les ennemis que Khelya a rencontré, aucun n'est ou n'a été plus terrible que l'Incarnation de la Mort. Sa destruction est devenu l'objectif ultime de Khelya. De quoi peut-être enfin en finir avec le bazar agitant l'Univers et enfin avoir cette paix qu'elle souhaite tant. La Faucheuse n'oublie pas les soupçons concernant la possible manipulation d'Agrrav mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de la haïr de tout son être. Quelles que soient les raisons de l'Incarnation de la Mort, nul doute que Khelya ne montrera aucune pitié envers elle et ne compte pas renoncer à sa vengeance. * Amon : Connaissance Le dernier des Anciens peut se vanter d'avoir fait douter Khelya. Cette dernière ne sait ainsi pas trop quoi penser de l'homme masqué. Si elle partage majoritairement ses idées, elle a du mal à lui faire confiance et ne tolère pas forcément ses méthodes. Elle respecte néanmoins son idéal et ses idées. Elle aimerait avoir une longue conversation avec lui et ne peut s'empêcher de se demander quel est son visage. Elle compatis également à sa douleur d'avoir tout perdu. Ne le connaissant pas, elle n'est pas très affectée par sa mort. Elle est seulement désolée pour un Aaron plus seul que jamais et pour la disparition définitive de la race des Anciens. * Comte Ethéré : Allié Ce spectre a rejoint Khelya lorsqu'elle était Chevalier. Leur rivalité est loin d'être tarie et le Comte n'a rejoint la Faucheuse qu'à cause de la menace d'être exterminé s'il refusait. Il continue toutefois de l'assister de temps à autres et d'obéir à ses ordres, reconnaissant en elle une meneuse. Il conduit les armées de spectres de Khelya et a souvent des critiques acerbes sur ce qu'elle fait. * Dvorak : Entraîneur Le vieil oni entraîne Khelya depuis qu'elle est devenue Chevalier de l'Enfer. Même lorsque cet état a cessé, leurs entraînements ont continué, contribuant à améliorer les capacités physiques de Khelya et sa gestion de ses capacités. Khelya partage le point de vue de Dvorak sur la vie, comptant en profiter sans arrêt. Nul doute que sa mort face à Hepthydre l'attristera plus encore. * Hazaya : Alliée Khelya ne connaît que peu l'Incarnation de la Connaissance. Elle reste surprise que cette dernière l'ait choisie pour porter sa quête et détruire Agrrav. Cette décision a cependant permis à Khelya de retrouver confiance en elle. Elle est soulagée d'avoir Hazaya en soutien et espère ne pas la décevoir. * Hepthydre : Cauchemar vivant Bien des ennemis ont tenté d'impressionner Khelya. Hepthydre est le seul à lui avoir donné des cauchemars, sans qu'elle ne l'aie affronté directement. Le Seigneur de Pourriture se révèle être le plus grand danger que Khelya ait jamais connu, menaçant tout se qu'elle connaît et tous ceux lui étant proche. Contrairement à ses autres adversaires, Khelya sait que la moindre erreur est fatale contre Hepthydre... Et en a vu les conséquences. Elle est soulagée de l'avoir vaincu, goûtant enfin à un repos nécessaire avant d'affronter Agrrav. * Ichigo du Trèfle : Allié/Professeur Rares sont les survivants Uraniens et Khelya est heureuse que certains soient à ses côtés. Dans le cas d'Ichigo, c'est un peu à contrecoeur pour ce dernier puisqu'il lui enseigne la maîtrise du Sang de Transcendance, ce qui est loin de l'enchanter. Khelya lui en est d'autant plus reconnaissante. Le temps passant, elle apprécie de plus en plus Ichigo, se sentant même gênée quant il a pris sa défense et a menacé de tuer quelqu'un lui manquant de respect. Elle a également accepté de devenir la marraine de son enfant, à la condition qu'il survive. Cette condition remplie, elle est très heureuse avec la naissance de sa fille, qu'elle adore déjà. * Impera Atropos : Alliée Le style d'Impera est à l'opposé de celui de Khelya. Cela n'empêche pas la Faucheuse d'apprécier la leader des survivants Uraniens. Elle lui est reconnaissante d'avoir oeuvré à rétablir la paix entre les Anges et les Démons, aidé lors de la bataille d'Ulunnuïll, ainsi que pour l'aider dans la lutte pour la sauvegarde de l'Univers tout entier contre le Chaos et tout ce qui le menace. Elle essaie de mieux la connaître, faisant partie de sa famille avec la naissance de son enfant, dont elle est la marraine. * Jalel et Rayan : Alliés La Faucheuse est souvent décontenancée par les Incarnations de l'Espace et du Temps. Elle apprécie tout de même les jumeaux, qu'elle trouve amusants. Elle espère pouvoir convaincre Jalel qu'elle sera à la hauteur des attentes qui sont placées en elle. Elle espère que les frères se remettront de la destruction de leur monde natal, Parfice. * Harmonie : Alliée L'Incarnation de l'Equilibre n'a été vue que brièvement. Khelya n'a pas de pensées particulières la concernant mais se sent fière d'avoir son soutien. * Khelya Atropos : Filleule Khelya adore la fille d'Ichigo et Impera. Elle sait que la petite grandira dans une famille aimante et se tient prête à assumer son rôle de marraine, même si cela concerne le Sang de Transcendance dont a hérité la petite uranienne. * Lucifer : Partenaire/Ancien maître La relation entre Khelya et Lucifer est particulière. Le Premier Démon a toujours mis un point d'honneur à traiter Khelya comme une partenaire et non comme une sous-fifre. Au point même d'accepter de lui céder une tablette de la Parole du Créateur, à échanger contre une amie qui était prisonnière. En échange, Khelya a exécuter les volontés de Lucifer en tant que Chevalier de l'Enfer et continue de lui rendre quelques "services" de temps à autres. L'archange déchu a également entraîné Khelya et lui prodigue de nombreux conseils, arguant qu'il ne verrait aucun inconvénient à refaire d'elle un Chevalier. SI Khelya s'oppose à Lucifer concernant les Humains, elle ne le voit pas comme une menace directe. Elle reste inquiète quant à ses intentions mais avec la défaite d'Hepthydre et la paix entre Anges et Démons, elle se veut confiante. * Marisa Kirisame : Alliée Khelya apprécie Marisa. Leurs caractères se ressemblent un peu et c'est loin de lui déplaire. Khelya n'hésite d'ailleurs pas à soutenir sa relation avec Réo et est très heureuse de savoir qu'ils se sont mariés. * Pô : Disciple Alors que Khelya pensait avoir tout vu, Pô est apparu. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un petit panda adepte de saké et d'arts martiaux viendrait lui demander son aide. Pourtant c'est arrivé. La Faucheuse a de l'affection pour Pô, malgré sa différence raciale marquée et son incapacité à conjuguer les verbes. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de cela. Bien qu'elle doute de pouvoir lui apprendre grand-chose, elle a accepté de le prendre sous son aile. Nul doute qu'elle a été ému d'apprendre qu'il était le dernier de sa race. Elle essaie également de ne pas le vexer et de le ménager. Elle lui est très reconnaissante de son aide, apportée à diverses reprises, allant jusqu'à lui sauver la vie. * Riatal : Ami Un autre survivant Uranien. Cette fois, Khelya se sent proche de lui. Une ancienne connaissance d'avant la destruction d'Urania. Bien que leur première rencontre n'aie pas été agréable, Khelya apprécie désormais le presque assassin et aime se vider la tête en courant sur les toits avec lui. Elle est heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui et n'est pas insensible à son humour. * Trucy : Alliée Khelya aime bien Trucy, l'Incarnation de la Vérité. Elle apprécie sa sympathie et sa manière rationnelle de voir les choses. Une fois encore, elle est heureuse d'avoir son soutien. * Walter Hohenhart : Protecteur et ami Le fameux Walter. L'Incarnation de l'Energie est celle par qui tout a commencé. Si Walter n'a pas tout de suite fait bonne impression à Khelya, notamment à cause de sa répulsion du divin et des "êtres supérieurs". Cependant, au fur et à mesure de leurs discussions, elle a commencé à apprécier l'Incarnation de l'Energie, son sens de l'humour et son goût du risque. Elle éprouve une grande fierté à l'avoir aidé à surmonter la destruction d'Higgys et à accepter son erreur pour avancer. Khelya n'hésite pas à appeler Walter en cas de besoin, tant pour un danger absolu que pour simplement discuter. Elle l'appelle d'ailleurs de plus en plus souvent pour simplement profiter de sa compagnie et lui montrer sa gratitude de l'avoir protégée et sauvée à maintes reprises. Elle aime sa compagnie, notamment lorsqu'ils fument ensemble. Son aide lui est devenue indispensable pour faire face au chaos ambiant, au point de l'appeler lorsqu'elle souffrait le martyr durant son "Héritage". Elle aime squatter son manoir, au sommet du mont Miracle, surtout depuis qu'il a été réparé. Trivia *Khelya a de nombreuses ressemblances avec Komachi Onozuka de la série de jeux-vidéos Touhou Project, au niveau de l'apparence. Ses armes et ses capacités rappellent le Cavalier de l'Apocalypse Mort, de Darksiders 2. *La fumée mauve de sa Nécromancie n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Rumplestiltskin, alors que certains aspects de ladite magie sont similaires au Pouvoir des Dévoreurs. *L'arachnophobie de Khelya était censée être un trait de la personnalité de Réo Ryû, avant un changement imprévu. *Il a plusieurs fois été remarqué que Cyranu est le second pyromancien avec lequel Khelya établie des liens forts, le premier étant Réo Ryû. *Le nom "Inghan" est tiré des Higanbanas. *De part ses armes, sa nécromancie, son allure sombre et même son pendentif et ses familiers, Khelya est largement associée à la Mort. Ironiquement, elle est tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un lié à la Vie. *L'espèce "mi-vampire, mi-démone" n'est pas une généralité. Les fruits d'unions entre vampires et démons sont soit l'un, soit l'autre. Le cas de Khelya viendrait de la nature particulière de son père. *Si elle avait vu le jour, Myuri aurait été totalement vampire. *Khelya est soit adorée, soit détestée par les joueurs. Il semblerait ne pas y avoir de stade entre les deux. *Khelya a le plus grand nombre de relations de ce wiki, actuellement, et de loin la fiche la plus développée. *Elle arrive troisième dans le classement personnel de son joueur, dépassée par Jorgo et Pride, respectivement. *Son arrivée au centre de l'Alternative est dûe à un étrange concours de circonstances, l'ayant placée au centre de projecteurs dont elle se serait bien passée. *Ironiquement, dans l'Alternative, les deux grosses montées en puissance de Khelya sont liées à la mort Cyranu. La première, Chevalier de l'Enfer, était liée à son envie de vengeance et de ne plus se faire rouler dessus par tout ce qui passait, ainsi que de "brûler ce monde". La seconde, le Sang de Transcendance, lui permettait d'atteindre son objectif : abattre Agrrav et tout ce qui menaçait l'Univers. La première est donc une sorte de version "corrompue" de la seconde, dans tous les domaines. *N'ayant jamais été entraînée par Caïn, fondateur des Chevaliers de l'Enfer, Khelya n'aurait jamais atteint son niveau, ni celui des plus grands Chevaliers. *La transformation en Chevalier devait faire de Khelya une héroïne devenue antagoniste mais n'étant pas une sous-fifre pour autant. Ce fut un échec complet, ayant été sauvée bien trop tôt. *Comme souvent chez les démons, Khelya a du mal à considérer quelqu'un comme son "ami" et n'offre ce cadeau qu'a de rares élus. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle laissera tomber pour autant les personnes concernées. **Ce trait de caractère est proche d'Erik Sirevant, notamment. *Le rôle de demoiselle en détresse ou femme sans défenses ne convient pas à Khelya. Son rôle est celui d'une femme forte de ses convictions et les défendant jusqu'au bout. Pourtant, c'est techniquement une princesse, ce dont elle ne parle jamais. *Walter is coming. Category:Personnages